<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a nice change by vibingXbagel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383959">a nice change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibingXbagel/pseuds/vibingXbagel'>vibingXbagel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibingXbagel/pseuds/vibingXbagel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ranboo wakes up one morning and decides to friend random people on a random discord server he joins. turns out the people are more interesting than he thought. </p><p>my first ao3 fic ever :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. what did i join</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Anon/gifts">Depressed_Anon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up and walked to his pc. Normally he would go to the kitchen and just get shit to eat and breakfast or whatever, but he had an idea that would bring chaos into his calm and still life. </p><p>He opened Discord, dragging it to his second monitor while turning on Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon on his Spotify. He also opened a new Chrome window and searched something up. </p><p>After a bit of looking, he found a small server that had just started, consisting of about 7 people. The owner had put that they would prefer if more people didn’t know each other and that it was going to be a Minecraft SMP. </p><p>He didn’t even think about it and joined the server. Immediately he noticed three things. One: one person immediately greeted him with a “Hello!! Welcome to the server!!” Two: the server had three text channels and like nine vcs, and three: he joined in the middle of an argument. </p><p>Dream: no sapnap. i already said no.<br/>
Sapnap: come on dreamy i’m not asking for much<br/>
Dream: why the hell would i add him anyways he would just make chaos and shit<br/>
Tubbo: Hey guys there’s a new person..!<br/>
Dream: oh<br/>
Dream: hello new person then<br/>
Tubbo: Hi!!! I’m Tubbo!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
Ranboo: oh hey there<br/>
Dream: that’s definitely an original name<br/>
Ranboo: yeah it is<br/>
Tubbo: How’d you get that name?<br/>
Ranboo: well i kinda just pressed random keys until i found one i liked i guess<br/>
Sapnap: wow how cool<br/>
Dream: literally shut the fuck up yours is pandas backwards spelled wrong<br/>
Sapnap:<br/>
Tubbo: Moving on<br/>
Quackity: heyyyyy a new side hoe<br/>
Ranboo: excuse me what<br/>
Fundy: what the fuck are you supposed to be<br/>
Quackity: literally shut the fuck up before i kiss you fundy<br/>
Fundy: try me bitch<br/>
Quackity: rawr o3o<br/>
Fundy: ...<br/>
Schlatt: okay shut the fuck up lovers<br/>
Ranboo: i feel like i’m intruding on something<br/>
Tubbo: they do this all the time don’t sorry about it!!<br/>
Ranboo: i’m not sure if that’s good or bad<br/>
Dream: neither do we but it’s just grown on us now i guess<br/>
Sapnap: yeah but you and mom would do it if he were here<br/>
Ranboo: i’m sorry what<br/>
Tubbo: uhhhhhhhhhh<br/>
Dream: why the fuck did you just call him mom<br/>
Dream: i’m not your dad<br/>
Dream: we aren’t married<br/>
Ranboo: are you two dating?</p><p>The text channel went silent. </p><p>Schlatt: you seem like the kind of person to listen to lemon demon</p><p>Ranboo paused his music so fast. </p><p>Tubbo: wanst his status saying he was listening to it??<br/>
Ranboo: uhh</p><p>Everyone, welcome GeorgeNotFound!</p><p>Dream: fuck<br/>
Sapnap: what’s wrong dreamy weamy<br/>
Dream: fuck you whore<br/>
Sapnap: not for you<br/>
George: what is this<br/>
George: i knew i shouldn’t have clicked the link sapnap said would give me head<br/>
Fundy: how does a link give you head</p><p>Everyone forgot that Fundy was there. </p><p>Quackity: i can give you head if you click with me ;))<br/>
Fundy: no<br/>
Tubbo: no<br/>
Schlatt: no<br/>
Dream: no<br/>
Sapnap: no<br/>
Quackity: guys<br/>
Quackity: please<br/>
George: no<br/>
Ranboo: no..?<br/>
Quackity: well thank you ranboo for at least questioning it<br/>
Schlatt: like your sexuality?</p><p>Quackity went quiet. </p><p>Fundy: well i’m gonna go too then i’ll be back later<br/>
Tubbo: pkay bye rhen!<br/>
Ranboo: your spelling is getting progressively worse buddy<br/>
Tubbo: i’m dyslexia<br/>
Tubbo: no wait cyslexis<br/>
Schlatt: he’s dyslexic<br/>
Sapnap: and an idiot<br/>
Dream: that’s mean<br/>
George: you’re mean dream<br/>
George: i thought you said i couldn’t join because the server was full<br/>
Dream: yeah well uh<br/>
Sapnap: he lied because his poor little heart flutters whenever you speak<br/>
Dream: no it doesn’t fucking idiot<br/>
Sapnap: teehee</p><p>Sapnap went offline. </p><p>Ranboo: can i leave or like<br/>
Tubbo: accept my friend request ranboo<br/>
Ranboo: one sec<br/>
Schlatt: now you’re not allowed to leave<br/>
Dream: once you’ve friended tubbo you can’t leave<br/>
Schlatt: i’ll find you and personally take a massive shit in your pillow<br/>
Ranboo: i don’t want that<br/>
Tubbo: yay!! he’s staying!!<br/>
Ranboo: tubbo you’re scary<br/>
Tubbo: am i really that scary ranboob<br/>
Schlatt: RANBOOB<br/>
Dream: i’m gonna call him ranboob now<br/>
George: i’m gonna leave</p><p>George went offline.<br/>
Fundy went offline. </p><p>Ranboo: was he just watching this whole time<br/>
Dream: he’s weird like that<br/>
Tubbo: he’s not weird he’s cool<br/>
Tubbo: well i mean</p><p>Fundy went online. </p><p>Tubbo: he’s really cool<br/>
Tubbo: i would call him shawtie</p><p>Fundy went offline. </p><p>Schlatt: i like that fundy guy<br/>
Ranboo: you’re all weird as hell<br/>
Tubbo: you don’t mean that do you :(<br/>
Ranboo: you’re one of the only normal people here tubbo<br/>
Schlatt: good answer.<br/>
Dream: well i’m going to go and take a shit i’ll be back in a bit<br/>
Tubbo: pkay!!</p><p>Hey WilburSoot!! I hope you brought pizza!</p><p>Tubbo: oh look another person<br/>
Wilbur: tubbo it’s literally me<br/>
Tubbo: who?<br/>
Schlatt: your brother<br/>
Tubbo: no my brothers name is will<br/>
Wilbur:<br/>
Wilbur: i’m will<br/>
Tubbo: oh<br/>
Ranboo: how do you not recognize your own brother<br/>
Tubbo: i didn’t know wilbur was will well he does go by wilbur but still!!!!!<br/>
Schlatt: the kid has some mistakes cut him some slack<br/>
Ranboo: alright then<br/>
Wilbur: watch this</p><p>Technoblade joins the party!</p><p>Techno: what the fuck is this<br/>
Tubbo: oh hey techno!!!!!<br/>
Wilbur: this is our other brother<br/>
Schlatt: oh god tubbo was good by himself<br/>
Ranboo: hello there<br/>
Techno: ranboo?<br/>
Ranboo: yea?<br/>
Techno: no<br/>
Schlatt: you don’t ask a question get yes and then say no<br/>
Schlatt: wait no i do that never mind<br/>
Ranboo: sorry do i know you?</p><p>Techno: ranboo i live with you</p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bigger fish..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fussy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don’t remember my other chapter and i’m just winging this shit so uh</p><p>hope i didn’t re-add any characters or remake any jokes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good to know. </p><p>Ranboo: anyways. <br/>Techno: i will put glass under your pillow tonight<br/>Schlatt: hey i like this guy<br/>Techno: thank you<br/>Techno: wanna blow up a country?<br/>Schlatt: do you even have to ask</p><p>Schlatt and Techno went offline. </p><p>Ranboo: well that was.. interesting<br/>Fundy: now i want to go with them<br/>Tubbo: but that’s bad :(((((<br/>Quackity: yeah lol for the president im sure<br/>Dream: woah i just got a package<br/>Sapnap: a life?<br/>Quackity: an asker?<br/>Dream: no you fucking dimwits a new mic<br/>Tubbo: you should get a camera!! we don’t know what u look like :O<br/>Ranboo: i don’t know what any of you look like<br/>Quackity: i’m hot<br/>Sapnap: i’m sexy<br/>Fundy: i’m sick of your bullshit<br/>Tubbo: D:<br/>Ranboo: goddamn. </p><p>Ranboo couldn’t tell if this was joking or not anymore, but he didn’t think anyone else did either. </p><p>Dream: Fundy dms</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>Dream: okay<br/>Quackity: what happened<br/>Sapnap: were we too hot?<br/>Dream: the three of you vc 1<br/>Sapnap: bossy. i like. <br/>George: fuck off snapmap<br/>Sapnap: call me snapmap again and i will slit your throat</p><p>Techno and Wilbur went online. </p><p>Techno: want help?<br/>Wilbur: techno if you say anything else i’m taking your knives<br/>Ranboo: wait how many knives does he have<br/>Tubbo: he gets the whole basement and half his stuff is knives<br/>Sapnap: i want help. you don’t have to any anything but<br/>Sapnap: our dms will have an address. <br/>Dream: don’t just fucking give away our address dumbass<br/>Sapnap: well i don’t wanna join vc and nobody else wants to be there so nobody’s happy here</p><p>Ranboo looked at the vc and watched the little icons leave and could feel the awkwardness from where he sat. He leaned back in his chair. <br/>The damn thing was so bad. He hated it a lot and had enough money for a new one, so he got an idea. </p><p>Ranboo: guys<br/>Tubbo: what<br/>Ranboo: i need a new chair for my setup, any suggestions?<br/>Wilbur: try the racing ones or something<br/>Techno: no anarchy no talking</p><p>Techno went offline. </p><p>Ranboo: alright, i thought those looked nice. they’re just a tad pricey. <br/>Tubbo: unicorn chair!!<br/>Sapnap: ^^<br/>Dream: ^^<br/>Quackity: ^^<br/>Fundy:^^<br/>Wilbur: well never mind now i want you to get the unicorn chair<br/>Ranboo: idk if i should sigh or laugh<br/>George: you and i both<br/>Dream: george you don’t love me?? :((((<br/>George: don’t start typing like tubbo<br/>George: when he does it it matches him<br/>Tubbo: awww thanks gogy :D<br/>Dream: D:<br/>Dream: betrayal. <br/>Fundy: bruh</p><p>Ranboo went online and looked up “unicorn gaming chair” and found one that he relatively liked. With a sigh and a copy of the link, he put it into the server. </p><p>Ranboo: ((insert link here))<br/>Wilbur: that’s hot. <br/>Sapnap: i second that<br/>Dream: are you actually gonna buy that<br/>Tubbo: i bet youll look really cool!!<br/>Quackity: not the worst chair in the world but def not the best unicorn chair<br/>Fundy: buy it before you change your mind<br/>Ranboo: well shit. </p><p>He two clicks he hit add to cart and purchase. </p><p>Ranboo: it comes in on the 26</p><p>((look at the note at the end))</p><p>Tubbo: swag!!<br/>Tubbo: can i add someone here<br/>Dream: go for it<br/>Wilbur: don’t you dare add tommy</p><p>TommyInnit joins the battle!</p><p>Tubbo: oops<br/>Tommy: AAAYYYYY ME GUSTA<br/>Wilbur: god fucking dammit<br/>Tommy: hello wilbur<br/>Tommy: fucking bitch<br/>Ranboo: well someone’s bipolar<br/>Tommy: says the half white half black pfp<br/>Dream: tubbo how the fuck do you meet these people<br/>Tommy: how the fuck is this server so bad<br/>Tubbo: ooh me next!!<br/>Tommy: no you’re too perfect<br/>Tubbo: :OO<br/>Wilbur: sometimes i wonder how you two get along so well and then this shit happens<br/>Tommy: shut up you literally fucked a girl in fish cosplay<br/>Wilbur: we said we wouldn’t talk about it<br/>Tommy: we said we wouldn’t talk about how she obviously fucked *you*<br/>Ranboo: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh<br/>Tubbo: just wait it out<br/>Tommy: you literally got fish pussy<br/>Tommy: fussy. <br/>Dream: f<br/>Dream: fussy?<br/>Sapnap: fish + pussy idiot<br/>Ranboo: wouldn’t she just have gotten human dick?<br/>Fundy: who says he has a dick?<br/>Wilbur: I HAVE A DICK<br/>Fundy: dammit just asking<br/>Tubbo: fundy are you transcendent<br/>Fundy: what<br/>Tommy: transgender<br/>Fundy: oh<br/>Fundy: yeah bitch &lt;3<br/>Tubbo: AWESOME :OOOOOOO<br/>Ranboo: i’m sorry but can we keep talking about the fussy thing?<br/>Ranboo: like what<br/>Sapnap: yeah like bruh<br/>Dream: shhhh it’s fundys turn boys<br/>Fundy: no i want to hear about the fish pussy<br/>Fundy: was it good<br/>Wilbur: i’m not gonna talk about the fussy<br/>Wilbur: but yes it was<br/>Sapnap: knew it<br/>Dream: where did george go<br/>Dream: did he say he was leaving earlier<br/>Dream: let me check<br/>Sapnap: it’s so sad<br/>Quackity: it’s like a dog looking for its owner in the rain<br/>Dream: he didn’t say anything earlier<br/>Ranboo: try calling him?<br/>George: what sorry<br/>Dream: there you are<br/>Sapnap: where’d you go bro</p><p>George: i was sleeping sorry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANYWAYS RANBOOS YOUTOOZ COMES OUT ON THE 26 PLEASE IF YOU CAN SUPPORT HIM IN ANY WAY HE IS MY FAVORITE CC AND HE IS JUST AN AMAZING PERSON OVERALL. RNSBOO APPRECIATION!!</p><p>ps: i think his other side is part of the inbetween because it’s white and karl’s jacket was white and list it’s color and he originally owned the castle and lost his memory and wrote the books and shit. have a good day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry guys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sorry guys i’ve lost all what’s it called? the thing that makes you want to do things. idk. but i don’t really wanna continue this anymore and i’d feel bad if it were just sitting here. go check out the person this fic is based off of, she’s my inspiration for this train wreck. i’m extremely tempted to write a lot of angst. i have a twitter @ayupbagel and i’m really active there if you want to talk to me but yeah it’s 2 am and i should sleep soon (i’m not lmao) and yeah. goodnight guys and sorry once again. but look forward to angst!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>